My Valentine
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Cadgins. Version 1. Valentines Day and Cam receives something from a stranger. Light fluff really. Please review!


My Valentine

Like every year on that day romance hung in the air like a thick cloud making it incredibly difficult for those who weren't celebrating and were single to ignore. It was a day of sickly romantic gestures and couples to be so open in public without having any one to object to that. Everyone who wasn't celebrating viewed the couples with both envy and cynicism.

Cam had long gotten used to that day and in tradition of the past years she chose to ignore the day and work as normal. However it didn't stop her spreading some of the cheer around the workplace and lightly decorated the place with some balloons and pink heart banners. Angela had been delighted with it, Brennan sceptical and both Booth and Hodgins were indifferent to it.

She came in with a smile, swiping her card through the barriers joining the others. They weren't supposed to be working today but Brennan had asked them in to help with a small case she was working on. It hadn't really bothered Cam as she had nothing better to do with her time.

"Happy Valentines," Cam greeted and noticed Angela clutching a box of chocolates and a red card in her hands.

"Any mysterious cards from mysterious admirers?" Angela asked with a hopeful expression. She was dying to get Cam dating again as she felt that she had been single for too long.

"No," Cam laughed. "I don't do Valentines. But I can see you have."

"Oh, well," Angela smiled before she listed off: "Three chocolates, four cards and on my desk a dozen of red roses without a card or note."

"I don't understand why every year people spend money of this. The buying of gifts is merely a bribe which is to appeal to our vanity and the 'mysterious' admirers are nearly always from someone we know. We pretend to fool ourselves into believing that it is from someone we have never met simply to satisfy our lacking desires," Brennan interjected killing the mood for a moment. "Like those roses are probably from Hodgins."

"Why do you have to kill everything Bones, eh?" Booth suddenly sounded out coming up to them.

Brennan was about to come up with a reply but Booth cut in just in time.

"Besides I know you like it really. I have seen your face when you shift through your mountains of cards," he smirked. "I got three this morning."

"Anyway, as lovely as today is," Cam said thinking that this day was anything but lovely. "I think we have work to do?"

"Where's Hodgins?" Booth asked noting the other man's absence.

"Here," Jack came into sight. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're here now," Cam nodded once with a smile and then for a moment caught his eye. A strange fluttery feeling came over her and she had to take a breath when she looked away. She had to stop doing that as it was totally unprofessional to be attracted to a colleague. After a small discussion they scattered away going to do their thing. Cam made her way to her office and upon approaching her desk she slowed seeing what was placed there. With a slight frown of curiosity she picked up the single rich pink rose tentatively.

What the hell was it doing on her desk?

She found a small note attached to it with a golden ribbon:

"_Cam Saroyan,_

_Meet me at seven in the car park_."

She flipped it over but there was no name or anyway of knowing the person who had sent it. The handwriting wasn't once that she recognised and guessed that it had been done at the florist where the rose had been purchased.

Who would send her such a thing? She tried to go through names in her head but no one popped out in particular. She knew the sandwich guy had a bit of a thing for her but a rose really wasn't his style. A tiny part of her hoped that it was from Hodgins but then in her head Brennan's words echoed and she knew that that was a foolish thought. Why would Hodgins ask her out if he had sent Angela roses?

She sighed and placed it on the side of her desk, occasionally glancing at it with a small hope that it wasn't some joke or pity offering.

###

It was nearing seven and Cam's heart started to thump faster in her chest. Booth had left earlier and just now Brennan was leaving along with Hodgins. Angela was just finishing off something before she too was heading off to enjoy the rest of her Valentines.

"A rose?" Angela asked when she saw cam holding it.

"I got it this morning," Cam told her with a tiny grin.

"From?"

"No name," Cam replied and smoothed her hand over her skirt. "Look alright?"

"You look great," Angela smirked. "Have fun."

Cam turned to smiled back to her as she was walking out. "You too, have a good night!"

She slowed her pace as she neared the car park, butterflies fluttered in the base of her stomach. She came to a halt and stood there in the darkness looking around seeing no one. She prayed that this wasn't some sick joke that someone would find funny. She heard soft footfalls behind her and twisted her head around before she turned fully in surprise.

"Dr Hodgins? What are you doing here?"

His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he shifted on his feet looking pointedly at the rose in her hand. She blinked, looked down then back to him eyes slightly wide.

"I don't understand," she stated flatly.

"I gave you that," he said. "I have been meaning to ask you…" he took a breath. "It seemed like today was the best day."

"To ask what?"

"If you want to go to dinner with me," he said in a rush. She didn't reply for a couple of seconds, regarding him with a strange look on her face.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

He seemed a little uncomfortable and shuffled on his feet. "I, uh, I like you. A lot actually even if you are really bossy and anal about your message system."

A soft smile came onto her lips. "The system works and remember you complimented it."

"Yeah I remember," he smiled at her.

"But didn't you send Angela those roses?" she asked suddenly frowning.

"What? No, those weren't from me," he suddenly grinned broadly. "Sweets sent them."

"Dr Sweets?" she was astounded.

He nodded. "He has a crush on her."

Cam laughed shaking her head, "Poor guy."

"Yeah," Jack drew up near to her. "So, do you want to go for dinner?"

She tilted her head to the right. "As friends, colleagues or…?"

His smile was enigmatic then, "I hope that it's friends moving to the or."

He had confidence she had to give him that.

"Uh how about we see how it goes?" she answered diplomatically but there was no doubt that she was game for more.

When his fingers brushed against her free hand she was surprised but didn't resist in lacing her fingers with his. There would be time to talk and time to think of the pros and cons of this later but now she just smiled, following him to his car. She was going to enjoy as much of this Valentines as could with him and who knows what will happen in the future? After four years without she could finally say that she had a Valentine which seemed like it would last.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I may do another with isn't as light as this.


End file.
